What Happened?
by Elfen Children
Summary: Let's see...Adventure, danger, demons, kids? Check! Wait, kids! It looks like the gang's in trouble again. Now to figure out who the boy wearing a possessed mask is, why Souta's in the Feudal Era, and what happened to Kikyo. This should be fun and it sounds easy enough...NOT! When is it ever easy for our favorite Hanyo and his friends? *Beware blood and language*
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**~Light~** Well for the people who read/liked/followed/reviewed/favorite I apologize for taking down 'What Happened to the Girls?' but I was getting aggravated with Dark who was complaining about all the mistakes. So I decided to delete it and edit it a bit before re-posting it. Don't worry there is still a chibi Inu!

**~Dark~** I wasn't the only one complaining about it but yeah I'm glad she took it down and edited it. Anyway we don't own InuYasha just the OCs and this fanfic so don't kill us if you hate it...Also she's doing this entire thing by herself meaning this is the only time I'll be included in the A/N's so enjoy!

* * *

InuYasha sat in the tree waiting for Kagome to return from her era. It had been another boring day, with the only excitement being a small group of demons appearing early that morning.

"_Damn wench...wish she'd hurry up already._" He growled as a breeze blew through the forest giving it a calm peaceful atmosphere.

"Hey InuYasha! Can you come here for a minute?" Miroku yelled from somewhere off causing InuYasha's ears to twitch as he frowned in annoyance, at the nice moment being ruined, before hopping down from the tree he was in. Sniffing the air to find Miroku's scent he started after the lecherous monk, a sense of foreboding hanging over him.

"What do you want?" He asked the Monk as he came into the clearing with the Bone Eater's Well in it, to see him sitting under a tree calmly. Immediately he smelled the faint scent of a demon and something else.

"I think we have a small problem." Miroku said holding something in his arms. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him and sniffed the air again catching the strong scent of Sango but something was off about it. Suddenly the bundle in Miroku's arm twitched and InuYasha heard the shift of cloth and suddenly a small hand popped up out of the bundle in Miroku's arms.

"Miroku?" The thing asked in a small female voice, Miroku smiled down at the bundle confusing InuYasha.

"Yes Sango?" He asked patting her bottom, suddenly a hand hit him, hard, making him flinch slightly. Slowly Miroku bent down and set the bundle down on the ground causing most of the clothes to fall away revealing a four year old Sango wearing what looked like her demon slaying uniform, as he placed a hand on the small red hand print on his face. Slowly her eyes grew wide as she stared at herself, her body twisting around as she looked at herself in pure shock and panic. Until she screamed causing Miroku to flinch and InuYasha's ears to flatten against his head as he jumped backwards away from the sound.

"What the hell!" He yelled at Miroku causing the girl to scream louder. Miroku's face turned into panic as he tried to calm the tiny demon slayer who continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled happily as Kagome emerged unexpectedly from the well without her backpack for once. At his yell the tiny Sango spun around to stare at her, her face bright red from her screaming and a look of disbelief and fear fighting for dominance on her face. InuYasha watched as Kagome's face changed into confusion at the sight of Miroku holding a small little girl before she walked over to Miroku, who was frantically trying to guess why Sango had suddenly gone quiet.

"Here," Kagome said gently lifting the tiny girl out of his arms and holding her carefully in her arms as the toddler sized child held her head in her small hands.

"It's okay," Kagome said softly pulling the child close to her into a small hug. InuYasha let a smile touch his face for a moment as he watched the girl he loved taking care of the small girl before walking closer.

"Took you long enough wench." InuYasha said drawing Kagome's attention. She frowned at his nickname for her but didn't say a word about it.

"InuYasha...you know I had to go take an exam. Miroku who is this? Don't tell me you-" Kagome spoke.

"No that's not it, Lady Kagome! You see that's Sango," Miroku said interrupting Kagome who blushed red before looking down at the red faced girl in her arms.

"Sango?" Kagome asked the little girl setting her on the ground as she nodded up at the miko. InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other before looking back at Kagome who's face had gone through several emotions in a span of a minute.

"How?" Kagome asked the two before her eyes widened and she looked past them. Suddenly InuYasha smelled the demon he had smelled briefly earlier.

"Something's coming." Kagome said and a minute later a small boy with short spiky black hair dressed similar to InuYasha except in black stepped out of the bushes with a mask that only showed his small blank black eyes.

"Who are you?!" InuYasha yelled at the boy as he and Miroku stepped in front of Kagome and Sango. The boy didn't answer, instead he simply stepped forward and held out his hand as if about to use it like a knife.

"Answer me!" InuYasha yelled gripping his sword tightly.

"InuYasha, something's off about him. Be careful," Kagome said as Miroku pulled out few of his sutras. Suddenly before any of them could move a small pink light shot out of the boys hand and shot past both boys hitting Kagome in the neck. Kagome shot backwards her mouth a perfect circle of surprise before her head fell back and she hit the tree Miroku had sat beneath just a few minutes prior.

"Kagome!" InuYasha and Miroku yelled as Kagome crumbled to the ground with Sango still in her grip.

"Bastard!" InuYasha yelled before attacking the mute boy while Miroku took the chance to check on the girls, pulling Sango off the ground as she stumbled over her clothes to try and get in the fight.

"Sango, stay here with Lady Kagome." Miroku said placing the small girl next to the unconscious miko before erecting a barrier around the two. As he turned back to InuYasha he was just in time to see him use Wind Scar and then the boy vanish right before it hit him.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled as the boy appeared behind him and slashed his hand across InuYasha's back like a knife. InuYasha growled before slashing backwards to meet the boy with his own knife like claws. Miroku watched dazed as the boy used InuYasha own attack for leverage to swing his legs around him and kick him in the stomach causing InuYasha to grunt slightly as he was knocked back slightly.

"Please help me," A soft voice said coming from the mask as the boy stood up straight, his hand dripping blood from a deep gash. Before InuYasha could attack again Miroku dove forward standing in front of him to keep him from attacking.

"Why are you attacking us?" Miroku yelled at the boy as his hand continued to drip blood, from when his hand had met InuYasha's, onto the ground.

"Miroku," InuYasha growled as he was held back. Slowly the boy tilted his head to the side and lifted his hand to his mask, gripping it weakly.

"I don't know," he said in a soft voice before dropping his hand and turning vanished in a flash. InuYasha yelled as he tried to search out the boy as Miroku contemplated his words. Without another word both boys turned to see Sango sitting beside a pile of clothes with wide eyes.

"I think we need to see the old hag." InuYasha said sounding smart for once as he looked down at the pile and carefully took off his jacket as Miroku picked up a shocked Sango, who didn't react at this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**~Light~** I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

When Kagome came to she noticed immediately that she was wrapped up in something soft and red.

"_Where am I?_" She silently asked herself pushing at the soft fabric in front of her face. As she did something else grabbed it gently and pulled it away from her.

"InuYasha?" She asked looking up the now giant boy as he looked down at her curiously before moving his arms slightly to reveal the inside of a familiar hut.

"Ahhh, ye be awake." Lady Keada said as InuYasha set Kagome down on the floor with his red fire rat jacket still wrapped around her. She was silent for a minute as her eyes roamed around the room before she lifted up a hand to look at while using the other to hold onto the jacket.

"Oh no," she whispered to low for the elderly priestess to hear but not for InuYasha.

"What is it?" He asked her as she put her head in her hands in frustration.

"I was supposed to go home." She said slowly without looking at him. He frowned staring at her but before he could say or do anything Miroku walked in with Sango, who wore a long purple tunic that came to just above her knees, and Shippo.

"Wow, Kagome, you really did get small!" Shippo said smiling just as InuYasha punched him on the head sending the poor kitsune to the floor passed out.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Miroku spoke up as if not seeing Shippo get hit by InuYasha as Sango walked over to the troubled girl. InuYasha 'feh'ed' and walked out as a familiar scent caught his nose leaving everyone in the hut as he went after it.

"What do ye mean, child?" Lady Keada asked the now child sized reincarnation who had looked up as InuYasha left and had seen the familiar look on his face.

"My Mom and Grandpa left for two and a half weeks on a trip to some kind of reunion and she wanted me to take care of Souta and the shrine while she was gone. Only problem now is how am I supposed to do that when I'm stuck like this?" Kagome asked sounding, a little too calm.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll figure this out." Sango told her depressed 'sister' as Miroku sat near the two lost in thought.

"Lady Keada, is there another way for others to travel through the well like InuYasha and Kagome?" He asked breaking out of his thoughts as an idea occurred to him. Lady Keada thought for a moment before nodding her head slowly.

"Aye, there may a possible way but I am unsure about it." She told them, grabbing both girls full attentions.

"The Jewel Shards," Kagome whispered the answer dawning on her. As Lady Keada nodded Miroku reached into his shirt and pulled out the small glass jar Kagome kept the shards in and passed it to her.

"There is a chance, that the Jewel Shards will help one travel through the well but there is also a chance it may not." The old priestess told the the group as they listened to her.

"Now, Monk, ye must leave now. I must speak with the girls alone." Lady Keada told Miroku, who hesitated before running out with Shippo after a look from Sango and Kagome that sent chills down his spine as he thought he was going to die.

Twenty minutes later Kagome was dressed in a small version of the priestess uniform and had her hair braided. She followed Sango out of the hut just as InuYasha came into the village looking depressed. Kagome knew immediately that he had been to see Kikyo so she went over to him to see what had happened.

"Sango, do you think Kagome is going to be okay?" Shippo asked walking over to the small demon slayer that was as big as him. Before she could really respond she heard InuYasha say something that caused Kagome to turn bright red.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome screamed before running away to the Bone Eater's Well as fast as she could. Shippo laughed as the older boy slammed into the ground and moaned an insult.

"_Will he ever learn?_" Miroku and Sango asked themselves silently as InuYasha got up and before bounding off to the Goshinboku waves of anger coming off of him.

...

"Stupid! The least he could do is be honest about it!" Kagome seethed angrily as she stomped through the forest to the well.

"I don't care what he does, he can search for shards without me! I'm going home." She stated as she came into the clearing of the well. Just as she pulled herself up onto the rim of the well she felt eyes watching her.

"Hello?" She called out just as she heard a twing of a bow string followed by a thunk as an arrow hit the well beside her.

"WAHH!" She screamed losing her balance as she fell into the well. As the glow faded an older girl who looked similar to her wearing a priestess outfit and carrying a bow walked into the clearing and up to the well, pulling out her arrow after looking down it.

"I will not miss again." She said as a boy wearing a mask appeared. He stood there watching Kikyo, who in turn notched an arrow and watched him. Suddenly before she could fire properly a small pink light with a strange swirling yellow around it flew out of the boys hand and hit her knocking her backwards against the well.

Some time later Kagura flew over the area lost in thought when she caught sight of something white and red near a well. Curious, she landed in the clearing and inspected her find more closely. She was shocked to find Kikyo's bow and arrows along with her clothes wrapped around a small girl around five or six.

"_Is this Kikyo? I can sense her spiritual pressure but it's fading._" Kagura thought to herself silently as she stared at the unconscious little girl.

"_I'm being watched._" She thought as Naraku's saimyosho appeared. After a moment she lifted the girl up and pulled out a feather and began her way back to Naraku. The whole time silently asking herself what she was doing.

When Kagome entered her time she hit the bottom of the well with a thump that brought tears to her eyes as the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on her back hard. Wincing she gingerly sat up and rubbed her eyes to erase the tears that had formed there. Once she was okay she slowly made her way up the ladder and out of the well and began her trek towards her house, silently wondering how to explain her current predicament to Souta, who she had left on his own a few hours ago.

"Souta?" She called out as she entered the house to her the TV blaring gunfire while a boy yelled. Feeling a headache form she walked to the living room to see her brother sitting on a bean bag and playing his new Call of Duty game.

"Souta!" She yelled from the doorway causing the twelve year old to pause his game and turn angrily.

"Kagome?" He asked shocked at the sight of the now four year old girl in an old priestess outfit standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah, it's me," she told him walking over to the couch and climbing onto it. "_I never realized how big everything is._" She thought to herself as she looked around while Souta sat down beside her.

"What happened?" He asked her drawing her attention to him. After some hesitation she explained everything as best as she could, leaving out her talk with InuYasha after he had visited Kikyo. An hour later both sibling were both sitting in there rooms each lost in their own thoughts.

"_Well at least we're out for summer break and mom left some money for groceries._" Kagome thought as she laid in bed wearing an old pair of pants and a shirt she had found in a box of her old clothes her mother kept lying around. Suddenly her window opened startling her out of her thoughts as InuYasha appeared in the room.

"You idiot! What are you doing!? Someone could see you!" She yelled as he jumped inside and stared at her. Angrily she climbed onto the windowsill and carefully, so she wouldn't fall, closed the window.

"What do you want?" She asked him as he sat down by her bed.

"An apology." He told her making her sweat drop as she jumped down from the windowsill and looked at him.

"_What is wrong with him?_" She silently asked herself as Souta came into the room and smiled.

"Hi InuYasha!" He said brightly completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere. "Why are you here?" He asked annoying him and making his ears swivel and flick back and forth.

"Souta-" Kagome started just as InuYasha spoke.

"I came for Kagome." He stated simply surprising her into silence. "_He came for me? He said a minute ago he came for an apology._" She contemplated ignoring the two boys in her bedroom.

"Hey Kagome! Miroku said something about you needing to take care of your brother." InuYasha said turning his gold eyes on her. "_Why does he do that? It's almost like he knows he's cute or something._" She said in her head as she blushed and nodded.

"Give him the shards and let's go." InuYasha said in his usual gruff manor.

"You mean, I can go with you guys?" Souta asked excitedly before dashing out of the room to grab a bag he had prepared just for such a chance.

"Wait, I'm not going and neither is Souta!" Kagome said trying to stop the situation from going any further. Unfortunately InuYasha had already scooped up the young girl and had made his way downstairs where Souta was placing a package of ramen, InuYasha's favorite food, and a pack of Hot Dogs, Shippo's favorite food, into a smaller version of Kagome's familiar yellow backpack that she kept by the door ready to go at any time.

"InuYasha put me down! Souta help me!" Kagome yelled as her brother smiled and followed the two to the well.

"InuYasha! Don't make me say S-I-T!" Kagome yelled frantically as InuYasha took the Jewel Shards from her and tossed them to Souta who grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

"Come on." InuYasha said jumping into the well with the two sibling just as Kagome screamed sit at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n **

**~Light~** I don't own InuYasha! But if I did it'd be amazing!

* * *

THUD!

InuYasha hit the bottom of the well with a thud that sent dust showering down as Souta landed on him and Kagome, making the older boy grunt.

"InuYasha you idiot! I didn't want to come back!" Kagome yelled angrily ignoring her brother as he flinched at his sister's rage attack on her boyfriend.

"Hey! They're back!" Shippo yelled looking down the well at them with his signature smile. Kagome stopped mid yell to look up at the young kitsune curiously as he continued to smile at them.

"Is that Shippo?" Souta asked drawing Kagome's attention as she realized he had been able to follow them through the well. As the younger boy spoke InuYasha managed to get up and with a quick scoop of his arms grabbed both siblings and jumped clean out of the well, landing a few feet away from the well where he dropped Souta on the ground and set Kagome beside him.

"Wow!" Souta exclaimed excitedly ignoring the rude treatment from InuYasha as he drank in the sight of Feudal Japan. He was so mesmerized by it he almost didn't notice Miroku and Sango sitting under a tree nearby with Kirara in Sango's arms.

"I am most happy to see you, Lady Kagome. Is this your younger brother, Souta?" Miroku asked absentmindedly moving Sango to his lap and caressing her hair, for once.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled slapping him across the face with her little hand leaving a small red hand print. At her yell Souta watched as the poor monk was slapped and couldn't help but wince at the loud clapping sound.

"Yes, this is Souta, and for the last time can you please stop calling me Lady Kagome? Just Kagome is fine." Kagome said ignoring the actions of her 'sister' as she slapped her perverted boyfriend.

"You must be Miroku, and this is Kirara, but who is this?" Souta asked bending down to look at the little demon slayer as she fixed her purple kimono and looked at him.

"I'm Sango," she told the boy making him jump back behind InuYasha, who was standing beside Kagome, in fear.

"What was that for?" Sango asked laughing at his reaction as he peeked at her and Shippo came up behind him.

"Well Kagome told me about you and in all honesty you can be really scary." Souta told her from behind InuYasha who just 'feh'ed' and kicked him away as Shippo tried to jump on him using his fox magic to transform into the older version of Sango in her demon slayer uniform with her boomerang.

"BOO!" Shippo yelled scaring Souta senseless earning a bop on the head from InuYasha and Sango as he transformed back holding his head.

"Thanks, InuYasha." Souta said getting up and dusting himself off as the older boy ignored him and looked away.

"Now that you idiots are done can we go? We still have over half a day to find Jewel Shards." InuYasha said sounding annoyed and before anyone could protest about traveling he placed Kagome on his back and began running off into the distance his red haori and her small yellow backpack vanishing in a matter of seconds as the annoying half demon ran.

"Here you can ride on Kirara with Miroku and me." Sango said as Kirara transformed and Sango got on with Miroku who helped the smaller boy up as he adjusted his simple brown bag.

"Thanks," Souta grinned as Kirara bounded off after the stubborn duo, catching up a few minutes later. They traveled for a while in silence before Souta began to ask questions about everything.

"Sango, are you and Miroku boyfriend and girlfriend like Kagome and InuYasha?" Souta asked causing everyone except Shippo, who was currently riding with Kagome on InuYasha's back, and Miroku to turn red and stutter out responses of denial.

"But you all act like you like each other?" Souta asked confused at their reactions.

"InuYasha I sense a jewel shard! It's Kohaku's!" Kagome said snapping everyone out of their embarrassment as they prepared to see Sango's younger brother.

"Finally!" InuYasha said flexing his claws as they spotted a strange temple in the distance, darkened by the sunset behind it as it began to disappear behind some mountains in the distance bathing the landscape in colors of red, gold, and shadows.

...

"Alright Miroku, you ready for this?" InuYasha asked drawing Tetsiaga as Kohaku and a young girl wearing a small white kimono that had no sleeves and ended just above her knees, her long hair styled like priestess and her cold eyes trained on InuYasha as he walked out of the temple. Kohaku looked at Kirara and the little distraught Sango with curiosity and confusion.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled at her brother as she dropped off of Kirara and made to run to him, only to be stopped by Miroku as he placed his staff in front of her, not once taking his eyes off of the two children in front of him.

"_Who is that? She smells familiar...like Kikyo but different more alive...with traces of Naraku._" InuYasha thought tightening his grip on his fang as Kagome slipped off of his back with Shippo beside her.

"InuYasha, don't you recognize me?" The little girl asked smiling but her eyes flashed with cold hatred sending chills down Kagome's spine, making the girl feel as if she was staring at some kind of monster.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha whispered unbelieving as the girl nodded and Kagura appeared with a horde of demons.

"Hello InuYasha," Kagura greeted the hanyo and scanned the small group frowning.

"Kohaku, take the girl and report to Naraku." Kagura said without glancing at him. InuYasha and his group watched, unable to do anything, as they become enveloped in a barrier and floated away.

"Kagura, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha growled at the woman in front of him who seemed bored.

"Oh, you don't know? It's a shame then," Kagura said and without another word waved her fan for the demons to attack. Yelling InuYasha jumped up and sent his Wind Scar at them at the same time as Kagura sent a wind attack at Kirara who now had Sango, Souta, and Shippo on her back.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled causing the two-tail to jump away and leave Kagome and Miroku to dodge the attack.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled becoming distracted as Kagura attacked him.

"Oh is that Kagome? I think she's hurt." Kagura said mockingly as she attacked InuYasha ruthlessly while he tried to attack her while killing any demons that came near him.

"InuYasha! Behind you!" He heard Kagome scream and without a second thought jumped straight up and used wind scar killing another batch of Kagura's demon helpers. When he landed he caught sight of Miroku and Kagome inside a blue barrier with Kirara flying above them.

"Miroku, get Kagome out of here!" InuYasha yelled right before he was attacked again. Miroku didn't respond, instead he threw several sutras at the nearby demons, obliterating them into dust as Kirara landed and he placed Kagome on her back.

"Kirara, get everyone to safety. InuYasha and I will join you in a minute." He told the two-tail who growled in response before leaping into the sky as Sango and Kagome yelled at her to go back.

"InuYasha, you take care of Kagura. I'll take care of the demons!" Miroku yelled just as the demons seemed to double in number and he was pressed against InuYasha's back.

...

"Kirara! Put us down! We have to go back!" Sango yelled at her partner as she landed in a clearing near the top of the mountain. As she landed Sango jumped off and dashed off in the direction they came from with Kagome close at her heels. Kirara seeing them running jumped over to them knocking the girls over but not hurting them.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled angrily but after trying to escape again with Kagome for the twentieth time and failing for the twentieth time, finally giving up she sat in front of a fire Shippo and Souta had made during their escape attempts.

"When did she get so protective?" Kagome muttered as she and Sango collapsed by the fire feeling exhausted from running and dodging so much.

"The last time she was like this was when Kohaku and I were really young." Sango said lying back and staring at the night sky littered with stars and a half moon.

"Umm...Kagome?" Souta asked his voice cracking as he spoke drawing everyone's attention as Kirara curled up a by Shippo in her tiny form as he placed a few hot dogs onto sticks to cook.

"Yeah, Souta?" She asked her younger brother pullin her eyes away from the fire tiredly to see her brother fidgeting in place.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't been here you guys wouldn't have almost gotten hurt earlier." Souta said his head bowed in shame. Kagome immediately felt guilty and moved over to her brother hugging him gently in comfort.

"It isn't your fault. It probably would have happened anyway." She told him before looking over at the half asleep Sango and smiling a few minutes later.

"Hey Sango, let's go check out that hot spring I saw earlier during escape number eleven while the boys set up something for us to sleep on and gather some firewood." Kagome laughed as her best friend sister jerked up at the sound of hot spring. With a laugh Kagome dug through her and Souta's bag before finding two towels and a clean shirt that went to her school uniform that she could wear for a PJ shirt.

"See ya guys!" Kagome said as she and Sango dashed toward the hot spring with Kirara hot on their heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**~Light~** I don't own the hot InuYasha! Or the cute Kagome! Or anything InuYasha except this Fanfic and any OCs I use so no stealing!

* * *

After Kagura had manage to escape InuYasha and Miroku, the boys had hurried to defeat the remaining demons knowing the girls would be trying to get back to them. Now as they neared the campsite they couldn't help but take note of the warm meal ready for them or how the girls and Kirara were missing.

"Hey Shippo! Where are the girls?" InuYasha yelled angrily as they entered the campsite to see Souta and Shippo laying down two sleeping bags near the fire. Both boys jumped at the sudden noise and spun around in fear before both breaking out in wide smiles.

"You're back!" Shippo yelled happily, bounding over to them and smiling. InuYasha grunted something before kicking the fox over and walking over to Souta who had started to pour some hot water into an instant cup of ramen.

"The girls went to the hot spring." Souta told InuYasha while Miroku sat down tiredly. InuYasha shrugged as he stuffed his face with ramen before pausing as his ears twitched and picked up the faint sound of the girls talking.

"There is a village nearby, tomorrow we should go to it and see if there are any rumors of Naraku or Jewel Shards since Kagura proved unhelpful." Miroku spoke a few minutes later after he and the two young boys had eaten.

"Why bother? We can use Kagome to sense the shards and Naraku is bound to show up when we find one." InuYasha huffed as the girls appeared wearing long shirts and looking cleaned. He turned his head suddenly when he felt something lightly tap his Tetsiaga.

"What do you want brat?" InuYasha asked Souta making him jump as he stared at the sword in awe.

"No-nothing!" Souta stuttered jumping to his feet and grabbing his bag. "I'm going to go to the spring, Shippo you coming?" Souta asked rushing past everyone in the direction of the spring with Shippo following close behind. Once the younger boys were gone and the girls had eaten Miroku repeated what he had told InuYasha.

"It's possible, anyway we've only been traveling for a day." Sango said as Kagome became lost in thought and looked sadly into the fire.

"InuYasha, who was that little girl? You seemed surprised to see her." Miroku asked the silent _hanyo_.

"None of your business," he snapped before jumping away into a tree for the night. The group sat in silence for a minute before Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to a sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango watched as she laid down and went to sleep before daring to whisper theories on why InuYasha and Kagome were acting like this.

"Do you think it was something he said?" Sango asked before both shook their heads at that, Kagome was to softhearted to stay angry at something he had said plus if that was the case she would have sat him.

"I think it has something to do with Kikyo." Miroku whispered after a moment just as he caught sight of Souta and Shippo coming back. They were talking excitedly about something when they felt the tense atmosphere in the area.

"What happened?" Souta asked as Shippo simply sighed as he figured out what had happened.

"Their fighting again?" He asked already knowing the answer once he saw Kagome asleep in her bag and InuYasha gone. Sango and Miroku both nodded before separating and going on to bed leaving a very confused Souta to talk to Shippo as he watched Kirara transform and curl around Sango and Kagome.

"What's going on? Where's InuYasha?" He whispered to Shippo who was checking his supply of pranks.

"InuYasha probably did something to make Kagome upset and left. Kagome's to nice a person to really do anything except sit him, and since there are no craters anywhere my guess was it was something that happened at the temple." Shippo explained before gathering up his tricks and hopping over to the spare sleeping bag that Souta had brought. After both boys were asleep and Kirara had moved them closer to her InuYasha jumped down to check on everyone.

"Was it Kikyo?" Miroku asked the _hanyo_ as he smiled down at a sleeping Kagome. InuYasha frowned at the boy he saw as a brother before slowly nodding, earning a sigh from the young monk.

"You know you hurt Kagome every time you do that. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything." Miroku told him as he moved away from the sleeping girl silently.

"I know I know, it's just when I saw Kikyo like that I noticed how different she was. I mean seriously she smelled like Kikyo but it was weird more alive than before almost like she was actually brought back to life completely." InuYasha tried to explain and feeling as if he had explained nothing.

"Come on, let's get some rest. We'll visit a village tomorrow and hopefully find what we need." Miroku said after a minute, worried about his friend as he laid down, InuYasha agreed and jumped away into a tree. Unfortunately neither boy fell asleep for a long time, their minds lost in thoughts of the girls they loved and whether they could really be turned back.

...

"Kind sir, would you please tell us if you have heard any rumors about any demons nearby." Miroku asked an old man working in the field the next day. The old man stood up slowly, his bones creaking with age, and looked at the small group of two young men and four children.

"Aye, I am sorry to tell you lads, but there has been a terrible demon that wreaks havoc on the village at night, stealing away our children with the sound of a flute." The old man told them catching the attention of several other men nearby.

"Yes! They took my sons just last night. Please can you help us?" A man asked clutching Miroku's robe as he begged the monk. Miroku nodded and motioned to the others.

"This is actually perfect, we can kill this demon and stay here for the night." Miroku whispered happily before turning and telling the men they would help.

"Great, why do I feel like we're bait?" Sango asked from her spot on Miroku's back as Shippo and Kagome groaned from InuYasha's back.

"Don't worry, they won't use us as bait." Souta said confidently as he walked along side InuYasha who was quiet for once. As night began to fall Souta regretted his earlier statement.

-time skip-

"Help!" He screamed as a giant troll chased him through the village as he ran to Shippo and the girls.

"Now!" Miroku yelled, after Kagome told him there was no Jewel Shard.

"Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled as Souta tripped and fell, cutting the demon in half and killing it instantly.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as the demon was slain, just as the demon was sucked up they heard a piercing whistle and suddenly children appeared in the street looking confused and dazed. Immediately the man that had begged them to help came out and screamed with joy, tears rushing down his face as he ran over to two small boys that looked like him and grabbed them.

"My boys!" He cried as he clutched them close. At the sound of his scream more villagers came out and began to weep in joy at the sight of all the children, suddenly Kagome caught sight of a familiar orange and white kimono and dashed forward to see Rin walking out of the village humming to herself.

"Rin? Is that you?" Kagome called out to the girl causing her to stop and turn around in surprise.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked after a minute, when Kagome smiled and nodded Rin squealed and tackled her in a fierce hug.

"Ooof!" Kagome said as she hit the ground with the girl that was now the same size as her. As she looked up she saw InuYasha standing over her staring down at her with his honey like golden eyes making butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Oh! Hello Lord InuYasha, have you seen Lord Sesshoumaro? I can't find him." Rin said just as a monk and several disciples appeared.

"Ah Monk Miotso!" Several people called as the head monk stepped forward grabbing Kagome and Rin and pulling them away from InuYasha.

"Hey! Put us down!" Kagome yelled hitting the man's arms but he seemed to not feel it nor did he seem to feel Rin's kicking.

"Disgusting beast! Were you planning on taking these children?" Monk Miotso asked spitting at InuYasha as the others came.

"Young Monk, you travel with a hanyo and two demons. Have you no shame? Do you not value your young brother and sisters lives?" The monk asked noticing Sango on Miroku's back and Souta holding Kirara and standing next to Shippo.

"Hey! Shippo and Kirara would never hurt anyone!" Kagome yelled hitting the man's face as hard as she could. InuYasha smirked at the head monk as he winced and gave Kagome to the youngest disciple while still holding onto Rin, who had begun to scream for Lord Sesshoumaro.

"Let them go!" InuYasha said having enough as he smelled his half brother coming towards them.

"Yes, please let the girls go. If you don't I promise you will come to regret it." Miroku said gripping his rosary beads as InuYasha gripped the hilt of his sword.

"And what will you do? You who have come into the company of evil creatures?" Monk Miotso asked as his youngest disciple was bitten by Kagome, forcing him to let go as he yelled in pain.

"We will not do anything, he will." Miroku said as Kagome ran over to InuYasha who lifted her up into his arms and jumped away with her, Shippo, and Souta hanging on for dead life as he landed on a roof. Monk Miotso turned angrily to see a very angry Lord Sesshoumaro coming towards him.

"Lord Sesshoumaro! You came!" Rin yelled happily as Monk Miotso gripped her tighter causing her to wince as he ordered his disciples to surround the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Vile monster! Have you brainwashed the child?" The monk cried as he stabbed his staff into the ground and began his attack.

"InuYasha! Save her!" Kagome yelled as the attack began.

"Watch," he said lowly as the attack landed. Kagome gripped InuYasha and watched wide eyed as Sesshoumaro began to transform. Suddenly with a huge gust of wind everyone was knocked back with the closet people knocked out save for Rin and the head monk.

"Such...power..." Monk Miotso whispered as Rin stood up and ran over to Lord Sesshoumaro who was watching her with interest. Kagome watched as the cold-hearted Lord of the West leaned down and gently fixed her kimono, causing Kagome to gasp in surprise.

"Rin, follow me if you want." Lord Sesshoumaro told the girl once he was sure she was listening. Slowly he stood up and turned around, Rin watched him walk a few steps before turning to Monk Miotso.

"Do you see now? Humans and demons do not belong with each other." Monk Miotso told the girl desperately as she looked back at him.

"Bye! See you later Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled and ran to catch up with the disappearing Lord Sesshoumaro.

"Well that was unexpected." Miroku said staring after the vanishing duo. InuYasha grunted and jumped down from the roof he was on.

"Come on, let's get going. Something tells me we are no longer welcome here." Miroku said looking around at the angry and shocked villagers.

"Monk Miotso!" Someone yelled dashing towards the fallen monk. Before anyone could blame the situation on the group Miroku somehow dragged them all out of the village and off on another adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**~Light~** I don't own the awesome InuYasha!

* * *

"Kohaku," a cold voice spoke as Kohaku and Kikyo landed in a beautiful palace made of dark wood with dark green roofing.

"What have you found?" The voice asked the boy as he stood there staring blankly ahead as the little girl next to him tensed slightly.

"Nothing of the Jewel Shards," Kohaku told Naraku as he stepped forward looking at Kikyo, his eyes filled with cold curiosity.

"And who is this?" Naraku asked his bottomless black eyes turned on the little girl as she stood her ground, not taking her eyes away from the evil man sending waves of dark power out in a sickening aura.

"I'm Ki-" She started just as Kohaku spoke.

"She is Kiki, Kagura found her near a well abandoned with Lady Kikyo's things." Kohaku spoke blankly to the man who held his life in his hands.

"Do you fear me, Kiki?" Naraku asked the little girl in front of him as his mind raced with possibilities as he saw the resemblance to Kikyo in the small girl.

"No," Kikyo said angrily to the evil hanyo as she saw a way to use him for her own gain.

"Come here," He told her as he stepped forward and placed a cold hand on her head. As he touched her head Kikyo realized what he was about to do but couldn't stop it from happening as she passed out.

"Take her to Kagura's room and tell her to come here." Naraku told Kohaku as the small girl slumped forward to the ground unconscious. Kohaku didn't respond as he lifted the small girl with ease and walked away, his blank face not betraying how angry he actually was.

"_Soon Naraku, soon you will fall and I will be the one who does it. Sister, please hold on a little longer._" Kohaku said in his mind as it replayed what had happened at the temple in his mind, yes his sister was young again but he had still recognized her.

"Kohaku, what are you doing here?" Kagura asked as Kohaku came into her room to see her staring out the window lost in thought.

"Naraku ordered me to bring Kiki here. He wishes to see you as well." Kohaku said plainly as he laid the child down on Kagura's bed, once done he left leaving the woman alone with the passed out girl.

"Kiki, hmm...this should be interesting." Kagura said throwing a blanket over the child and leaving the room to see Naraku. After walking for a few minutes she came into the main room and saw Naraku looking into Kanna's mirror carefully.

"Kagura," Naraku said in a thoughtful voice not turning from the ever silent Kanna.

"What do you want?" Kagura snapped as she stood there staring at the man before her.

"The girl, I want you to take care of her. I have a plan to use her against that stupid hanyo InuYasha and his petty friends." Naraku said waving a dismissing hand to Kanna before turning to Kagura with his full attention.

"You see the resemblance to Kikyo, do you not?" Naraku asked not expecting an answer, "That stupid hanyo probably noticed it by now so I will use that to my advantage. Now leave, I wish to be alone for some time." Naraku said dismissing Kagura and walking away.

"_What are you planning Naraku?_" Kagura asked the vanished figure as she walked back to her room to find the small girl awake and looking around confused.

"You're awake." Kagura said slightly surprised when the girl looked at her but did not seem to recognize her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked holding the blanket around her with limp hands as she looked around the unfamiliar room again. Kagura narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before speaking.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked earning a shake of the girl's head as a reply.

"No, but do you know me?" The girl asked and Kagura stared at the girl in surprise. "_Naraku you fool, you took the girl's memories. Now what do you expect me to do?_" Kagura asked silently as she walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her.

"Your name is Kiki and I'm Kagura, your mother." Kagura said off the top of her head causing the girl's gaze to glaze over slightly before she blinked and smiled at her.

"Sorry for forgetting about you mommy." Kiki said shocking Kagura as she jumped forward and hugged the woman. "_I know what you're doing Naraku. This girl will never mean anything to me._" Kagura thought angrily as she cautiously hugged the girl back just as Kanna appeared with her mirror.

"Kanna, I'm leaving for a little while, I'll be back later." Kagura said moving to the window with Kiki following close behind her holding the edge of her kimono. Kagura looked down at the small girl before cautiously lifting her up in her arms and jumping on one of her feathers, flying off to find someone she thought could help her.

...

"Rin! Come back!" Jaken yelled chasing the small girl as she jumped off of Ah-un and ran towards a woman and a small girl, who had just landed nearby.

"My Lord, I apologize, I will get Rin immediately." Jaken said bowing to Sesshoumaro before being kicked aside as he walked towards Rin a slight frown on his face as he watched the woman lean down to talk to Rin and the small girl with her.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaro said once he was within ear shot of the other demon. He watched her stand up with a sigh before looking at him.

"Sesshoumaro," she said and watched Rin run over to him and grab his kimono sleeve gently.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaro to you!" Jaken said running forward waving the Staff of Two Heads at her.

"Who are they, mommy?" A small voice asked from behind Kagura causing Jaken to pause in his rant and stare at the small black haired girl looking at him with wide eyes.

"Who is that?" Sesshoumaro asked as Rin let go of his kimono sleeve and walked over to the frightened child.

"This is Kiki," Kagura said glancing down at her as she felt her let go of her kimono and follow Rin over to a large patch of wild flowers.

"She smells of Naraku." Sesshoumaro spoke after watching Rin play for a moment.

"Yes, I found her with Kikyo's things and took her to a temple with Kohaku. I think Naraku plans to use her to keep me obedient." Kagura explained to him as they watched the two young girls run around with Jaken's staff as he chased them.

"Why did you come to me?" Sesshoumaro asked her as he watched Jaken fall and the girls stop and run to him, helping him up and giving him back the Staff of Two Heads.

"I do not know, at the time I simply wanted to get away from everything." She said simply before standing up and walking over to her young charge. Sesshoumaro watched with interest as Kiki ran over to her and hugged her legs, much like Rin did with him, before jumping on a feather and flying away.

"My Lord, shall we continue on our way?" Jaken asked tired but ever wanting to please as he ran up to him with Rin.

"Yes, fetch Ah-Un." Sesshoumaro told the imp and began walking with Rin close at his heels humming to herself as she skipped along beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**~Light~** I don't own the awesome InuYasha!

* * *

"How much further are we going to go, InuYasha? We've been traveling all day and we're all tired." Kagome told him as they walked along a dirt path. InuYasha choose to ignore her and kept walking quickly leaving the small group behind.

"Kagome, do you know what tonight is?" Miroku asked the small girl as they walked along in silence, Kirara was in Sango's arms because she was too tired from traveling earlier that day.

"The first night of the new moon...oh...now I feel like a complete idiot." Kagome groaned before running after the vanished _hanyo _not seeing the sly look Miroku and Sango shared.

"Sango...why does Kagome do that? She's always running after InuYasha. When she comes home he always chases her there, so why are the roles reversed here?" Souta asked earning a shocked look from Sango and Miroku while Shippo laughed.

"Well...ummm...that's best left for another time." Sango stuttered out her face slightly red as she clutched Kirara tighter. They continued on in silence before catching sight a InuYasha and Kagome standing in front of the masked boy who had caused all the trouble.

"Who's that?" Souta asked as Miroku clenched his staff in his hand and everyone began to run.

"Our enemy." Miroku answered as he ran past the confused boy. As he stopped behind InuYasha he saw something strange. The boy was fighting with himself.

"The mask...purify it!" A boy's voice rang out in pain as the mask suddenly morphed around him squeezing his head as he frantically dug his nails into it only to stop after a minute and become still.

"InuYasha, what's happening?" Miroku asked as the mask opened a thin slit to reveal black eyes within.

"Kagome, can you fire an arrow?" InuYasha asked as Kagome ran over to Souta who held her bow in his hands and was trying to fire it.

"Souta no!" Kagome screamed as he clumsily fired the arrow at the masked boy. The enemy easily dodged it and raised his hand a familiar ball of pink light forming in his hand.

"Damn!" InuYasha grunted and jumped forward in front of Souta and Kagome just as the ball was fired. He gasped as the ball hit in stomach sending him flying into the two siblings behind him.

"_Destroy them!_" The mask hissed and slowly the boy raised both of his hands and a much larger ball of strange white light formed in them until it was about the size of a softball. InuYasha winced but slowly got to his feet, holding his sword out ready to fight.

"Not happening you stupid piece of clay. Kagome, try to fire an arrow at him." InuYasha yelled behind him as he readied to leap at the boy. Suddenly just as the boy released the ball in his hands InuYasha dove forward with the Tetsiaga cutting the boy's arm and part of his stomach.

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome screamed sending the poor _hanyo_ into the ground just as an arrow hit the boy and surrounded him with pink light.

"_NOOOOOO!_" The mask screamed as it dissolved, revealing a young boy who looked similar to Souta, with dark hair pressed flat against his head and small black eyes that seemed far older than him. The boy looked down at the arrow in his leg and jerked it out, his face covered in sweat as he bit his lip to keep from screaming from the pain as his blood down his arm and stomach as well as his leg.

"Let me help you," Kagome said rushing forward with her first aid kit.

"No, you have to run. The mask will return in a matter of minutes. You have to hit the mask and purify it directly." The boy said panting as he widened his eyes in fear, InuYasha 'feh'ed' but made sure to keep a sharp eye and ear out in case the mask did come back.

"How do we change back?" Sango asked the boy as she, Souta, and Shippo stood around Kagome, watching as she wrapped a bandage covered in ointment around his leg to help heal the wound.

"The mask has to be completely purified and destroyed. Beware the white light too." The boy said looking around before slowly getting up and trying to walk away.

"Wait, you're still to injured to be walking around like that!" Kagome yelled just as Souta grabbed him to keep him from falling. The boy smiled in thanks before letting Souta set him down on the ground.

"Hurry and leave, the mask is coming and I can't stop it." The boy said causing Miroku, Kirara, and InuYasha to tense as they became ready to fight.

"Wait what's your name?" Souta asked biting his lip as he grabbed his bag while passing Kagome her's. The boy blinked slowly in surprise.

"Naro, now leave!" He said as a white blob shot out of the trees at him, InuYasha and Miroku both tried to grab it but failed as it shot between them and hit the boy causing him to fall backwards as the white blob writhed across his face causing him to twist and turn to fight and claw at it.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he turned to see her running towards the child a look of pure determination on her face.

"_Idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!_" InuYasha screamed silently as he changed directions and leaped to the girl as she kneeled down by the still boy and grabbed the mask.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she touched it, her head thrown back and her body rigid as the mask began to wrap around her arms, slowly traveling upwards towards her face as her was suddenly cut off as she clenched her jaw shut and tried to fight the white mass writhing its way up her arms.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled as he grabbed Souta and Sango to keep them from running forward to help the small miko. The monk watched as InuYasha tried to cut the mask away from Kagome before failing and trying to pull her away. After a moment he grabbed the Tetsiaga and brought it down on Kagome's arms trying to cut the mask away.

"InuYasha don't!" Miroku screamed along with similar yells from everyone else as Souta ran forward to stop him.

"Adamant barrage!" InuYasha screamed hitting the mask and breaking its hold on Kagome, who fell to the ground unconscious. InuYasha seeing his chance quickly grabbed her and jumped back just as Naro stood up and raised his hand, a faint but growing ball of white light forming in his hand.

"Die filthy hanyo!" the mask hissed in Naro's voice as the ball flew at them. InuYasha knew he couldn't avoid the hit so he curled around Kagome, praying to protect her. Suddenly he heard a surprised 'oof' and felt something warm land on him as he hit the ground and slid a few feet.

"InuYasha! Souta! Someone answer me!" Shippo yelled annoying InuYasha but for some reason he couldn't move, something was wrong with his body but before he could think why he fell into darkness clinging to Kagome more tightly as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
**

**~Light~ **Hehe Here's what happened next. Sorry but I've been annoying Dark lately by watching Danny Phantom, which is an old nickname of her's from when we were younger and I've gotten all of our friends to call her that! So if she seems a little ticked in some of her fanfics that's why. Hehe

**~Light~** Beware! For I do not own InuYasha!

* * *

InuYasha came too buried in a lot of fur, in the dark and he didn't like it. He tried to move and get out but no matter how much he squirmed he couldn't move more than a few inches in either direction, getting frustrated he started to claw and kick at whatever held him only to have it tighten it's hold on him.

"Lemme go!" He growled and then went silent as he heard a squeaky voice speak in a pitiful attempt to sound threatening. Slowly he felt the fur move and he was able to move around more until his head popped up and he looked around the unfamiliar clearing. With a quick tug he was free of the restricting fur but when he stood up on shaky legs he fell and hit the ground with a thump that hurt slightly.

"_What the hell? That actually hurt!_" He thought as he scratched his head before looking pausing as a small chubby hand caught his attention. Slowly his eyes widened and he jerked back only to realize the hand was his!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" InuYasha yelled trying to jump away only to have his feet twist underneath him before he was picked up from behind by something. He froze for a second instinctively curling up a little as whatever held him by the back of his shirt collar moved him around to face a the small group behind him.

"Miroku!" InuYasha yelled seeing the monk talking to an older boy around the same age as him wearing simple peasant clothes and holding his sword.

"Ah, InuYasha you're awake." Miroku spoke calmly as the boy next to him eyed InuYasha nervously. Inuyasha felt his temper flare as he began to kick and twist, the ground only inches from his now tiny feet.

"Give me back the Tetsiaga!" InuYasha yelled before being dropped on the ground. The boy gulped and carefully passed the sword to the angry and tiny _hanyo_. With his hands wrapped securely around the sword InuYasha turned around to see a much bigger Kirara staring at him reproachfully.

"InuYasha, I think you should-" Miroku started only to be stopped as the girls and Shippo came into the clearing.

"InuYasha!" Kagome squealed happily as she ran to him and knocked him to the ground as she hugged him tightly.

"Kagome! Get off of me!" InuYasha gasped angrily but everyone could see how releaved he was until he frowned and stared at them all.

"Someone better explain." InuYasha hissed before his eyes fell on the other boy, who was grinning at him.

"Well..." The boy started looking at the others before stopping and watching Shippo who was staring at InuYasha with an evil grin. Suddenly before anyone could react Shippo began to repeatedly punch InuYasha on the head until the poor boy was curled up in a ball holding his head with his ears bent back, his face hidden.

"Revenge is sweet!" Shippo said happily as Kirara stepped over InuYasha and growled at Shippo making him scamper over to Miroku as fast as he could. After watching him for a moment she lifted a paw to look down at the still curled up InuYasha.

"Shippo..." InuYasha growled but instead of sounding threatening it came out as more of a soft rumble. Kagome and Sango grinned and shared a look as the tiny _hanyo_ shot forward as fast as his weaker and tiny legs would let him and tried to grab Shippo's tail, after maybe five minutes InuYasha was tired and now covered, head to toe, in leaves and bruises.

"Stupid fox!" He yelled before stomping awkwardly over to his fallen sword. Grabbing it he sat down and placed it across his lap.

"Well, now that that is over with. InuYasha do you remember the fight?" Miroku asked and the small white haired boy nodded letting him continue as the older boy beside him fidgeted in place while the others looked anywhere but at InuYasha.

"Alright, do you remember the two lights that hit you?" Miroku continued before pausing and looking the boy in the eye. "The pink light reversed your age, you are now maybe around four. The white light hit Souta and forced him to grow rapidly, he's now around seventeen maybe eighteen." Miroku said and watched as InuYasha paled before looking up at the sky to see the sun nearing the end of the sky.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." Kagome whispered and sat down beside him as he stared at his sword blankly.

"There is a village a few minutes from here, we should be able to find a place of rest there for the night." Miroku said standing up and watching the _hanyo_ he considered a brother grip the sword tighter before standing up shakily and, dragging the sword, began to walk away not saying a word.

"That went better than I thought it would." Miroku spoke as Kagome stood up and went after him. After waiting for a minute Sango sent Kirara to find and keep an eye on them before helping the now big Souta and Miroku gather and clean the temporary camp they had made a few hours ago.

"Umm...Miroku, are you sure about leaving them? I mean how are they going to find us?" Souta asked as they traveled to the village. Miroku sighed and shook his head before gracefully lifting Sango up.

"Watch it, Miroku!" Sango yelled slapping her boyfriends across the face as he wrapped his arms around her. Souta flinched and watched as the other boy smiled sadly before gently rubbing the red hand print on his face as the girl jumped down from his arms and continued walking.

"_No wonder Kagome's crazy sometimes! She really does travel with a pervert!_" Souta exclaimed in his mind as they entered an area littered with fields with people working in them.

...

"InuYasha! Wait for me!" Kagome called out as she followed the small red blur through the trees as he clumsily jumped around with the sword in his hands.

"No! Go away!" InuYasha yelled childishly as he slipped and fell in a mud puddle. Kagome put on a burst of speed and quickly caught up with the much smaller hanyo, who was trying to get up with dignity. Kagome took one look at the mud covered red haori and white hair and scrunched up her nose.

"You need a bath." She told him as she quietly thanked Kami that the robe of the fire rat had shrunk with him. InuYasha wiped his face and glared at her his little fangs bared in his anger.

"I said go away!" InuYasha yelled at her before bending down and grabbing the muddy weapon. He silently stalked off trying to get away from her as he felt tears prick his eyes.

"Why the hell am I crying? I don't cry!" He yelled furiously in his mind as he found a shallow stream and looked at his muddy reflection. He stared at himself for a long time before smacking the water with his hand and carefully taking off his red jacket and setting it in the water. He carefully stepped into the cold water and began to wash the mud off of his clothes that he still wore and out of his hair and face before doing the same with his jacket.

"That stupid brat...Kagome just had to try and help him. Then again, if she hadn't we wouldn't know how to turn back." InuYasha silently argued with himself as he got out of the water and put his wet jacket on over his soaked shirt, once done he shook himself out and sat down on a rock in the warm sunlight.

"InuYasha!" He heard Kagome call but ignored her as he laid back enjoying the nice moment alone.

"InuYasha sit!" Kagome yelled causing said boy to crush the rock beneath him as he hit the ground dazed just as she came into the clearing.

"There you are!" She said happily walking over to him until she stood right above him. He blinked and grabbed at the prayer beads around his neck glaring at her the whole time.

"You stupid wench! That hurt!" He screamed getting up slowly and pushing her a few steps back, shocking Kagome when he did.

"That was mean!" She yelled back at him as he grabbed the Tetsiaga a few feet away and tried to walk off again.

"Sit! SitSitSitSit!" Kagome screamed knocking the boy to the ground so hard he formed a small crater around himself. Slowly Kagome calmed down enough to realize what she had done and dashed over to him only to find him unconscious and with a small cut on his cheek. Feeling extremely guilty she began to carefully pull him out of the crater and towards the trees. She was so focused on the task she didn't see the demon behind her until to late.

"Oh no, not this!" Kagome whispered as she stared into two blank eyes filled with curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**~LIGHT~** I NO OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

_"Sit! SitSitSitSit!" Kagome screamed knocking the boy to the ground so hard he formed a small crater around himself. Slowly Kagome calmed down enough to realize what she had done and dashed over to him only to find him unconscious. Feeling extremely guilty she began to carefully pull him out of the crater and towards the trees. She was so focused on the task she didn't see the demon behind her until to late._

_"Oh no, not this!" Kagome whispered as she stared into two blank eyes filled with curiosity._

"Children..." the owner of the eyes whispered as they stared down at the two.

"Go away!" Kagome yelled and tried to drag InuYasha away but as she bent down to grab them she broke eye contact with the person in front of her. As she did the person leaped forward gracefully and hit her on the back of the head making her crumble forward onto the unconscious _hanyo_ she was trying to save.

After staring at them for a moment the person morphed into a demon with a human face, black skin, red eyes, long fangs, sharp claws and scars crisscrossing it's upper body as goblin ears stretched out of it's head. Slowly it kneeled down and grabbed the two small kids and placed them under each arm. As it did it felt the white haired child begin to awaken and quickly made it slip back under with a well placed hit.

...

"Kagome...Kagome, wake up..." A voice called out in the darkness that surrounded the young girl. Slowly she woke up and looked around the tiny cramped space lit with a small candle that would probably not last much longer.

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned grabbing her pounding head as she sat up slowly.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked her, coming out of a nearby shadow to reveal his human form.

"Yeah but my head just hurts. Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around again, this time spotting a wooden door on the other side of the small bare store room.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be here now would we?" InuYasha snapped at her as he crossed his arms and glared at the door. Kagome ignored his attitude and carefully stood up and walked over to the door, taking note that she was still in her clothes but her shoes were missing, thank goodness she wasn't tender footed.

"Have you tried opening the door?" Kagome asked as she ran her hand over it, pushing and pulling on the edges.

"No, I've sat here waiting for it to open." InuYasha said sarcastically earning a glare from Kagome before she heard a click and smiled.

"Inu-" she spoke just as said boy yanked her backwards and into the shadows as the door opened to reveal the demon who had kidnapped them.

"Come, out of the shadows with you." the demon said in a gentle tone as he placed a large bowl of rice with chopsticks down and produced another much larger candle.

"I will not hurt you." The demon spoke as he lit the new candle with the old and set it on the ground and looked right at a human InuYasha, who was shielding Kagome behind him as best as he could.

"Then why'd ya kidnap us?" InuYasha yelled angrily at the demon just as Kagome tensed.

"He has jewel shards!" She whispered just as the demon pulled out several small fragments and looked at them.

"I may be a demon, but I am not completely evil. I cannot keep these shards pure nor can I keep them untainted. When I first found you I was possessed with keeping you as my next meal and I apologize, after I saw the pure shards the young girl keeps around her neck I realized my mistake. I beg you for forgiveness." The demon spoke surprising Kagome but setting InuYasha on edge. Carefully Kagome moved away from behind InuYasha and stepped closer to the shaking demon.

"Kagome..." InuYasha ground out as he watched her step forward. Slowly she kneeled down and gently touched the demon's shoulder, cutting herself on his skin. InuYasha seeing what happened jumped forward and grabbed her just as the demon lunged forward screaming, it's eyes no longer holding any trace of humanity.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as the demon flung it's arm outward sending her flying into the stone wall, InuYasha with her.

"Urgh..." InuYasha growled holding onto Kagome as he slid down the stone wall leaving a trail of blood. As he landed he released his grip on Kagome and hacked up blood onto the floor sending the already crazed demon into a new and stronger fit.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled turning and seeing the blood. InuYasha grunted at her and turned glazed eyes over to the demon in front of him. Slowly he stood up and staggered over to him only to be stopped by Kagome, who grabbed the sleeve of his haori.

"Stop, you'll get yourself killed." Kagome pleaded and dazedly InuYasha nodded, he was barely aware of Kagome lifting him up onto her back and, grabbing the newer jewel shards, ran out of the store room and into a large bare room inside a building.

"Ka..go...me" InuYasha whispered through ragged breathing as Kagome dashed towards a nearby exit praying for an escape. She could hear the screaming of the demon and knew it was following them, she also knew she wasn't very fast nor did she have a high stamina. Sure she could last a long time for a human but she was still only that and a child now too.

"Somebody! Help!" She screamed into the night as they left the castle and entered a gated court yard with the demon in hot pursuit, its' steps pounding into the ground. InuYasha had long ago passed out from blood loss and Kagome feared he would die before morning, she was terrified! Usually when trouble reared it's giant head and decided to play she was with her friends or could count on InuYasha to save her but now she was on her own.

"_Why did it have to be tonight of all nights!_" She screamed silently as she gasped for breath right outside the open gate before running again, this time down a long rocky slope that quickly turned her legs into bloody ribbons as she half slid half ran clumsily down the hill.

"Help!" She screamed hoarsely as she entered the village, she could no longer tell if the demon was following her nor did she care. With the last of her strength drained away from her she fell to the ground, she did not see the young man in peasant clothing running towards them with a monk and two young children, nor did she feel them lift her up and pull her away from InuYasha who was still unconscious from blood loss. All she was was nothing and nothing was all she knew right then.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**~Light~** I don't own the hot InuYasha nor his sexy brother and awesome friends they all belong to the awesome Lady Rumiko Takahashi! But I do own this fanfic so enjoy and don't steal!

* * *

_"Help!" She screamed hoarsely as she entered the village, she could no longer tell if the demon was following her nor did she care. With the last of her strength drained away from her she fell to the ground, she did not see the young man in peasant clothing running towards them with a monk and two young children, nor did she feel them lift her up and pull her away from InuYasha who was still unconscious from blood loss. All she was was nothing and nothing was all she knew right then._

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Souta screamed at his unconscious sister as she lay limply in his arms. Moving quickly Miroku pushed by him and gently lifted the incredibly pale InuYasha immediately taking note of the blood soaking through his haori and his human appearance.

"Sango, go get some hot water ready." Miroku said ignoring the curious gossiping villagers and walking to the small inn they were staying in. Sango nodded and dashed off with Shippo and Kirara to fill his request.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Kagome? Why won't she answer me?" asked a distraught Souta as he followed the fast walking monk back to the inn, clutching his now little sister to his chest. Miroku ignored him and carefully set the unconscious _hanyo_ down on a mat and removed his blood soaked fire rat jacket and white undershirt shirt to reveal a long gash down his back that was steadily leaking the bright red life giving liquid.

"Souta, calm down. I need you to give me Kagome's first aid kit so I can help InuYasha and Kagome." Miroku ordered the boy, who snapped into action. Twenty minutes later Miroku was slowly getting the small _hanyo_ to drink a warm healing potion he had made with Sango's help.

"Why isn't Kagome awake yet?" Souta asked, watching the sleeping girl grimace in pain and a soft whimper escape her lips, her legs wrapped in clean white bandages.

"I am unsure. It did not look like she was injured as badly as InuYasha, but none the less she was injured" Miroku said turning to look at the girl. After a moment he frowned and carefully placed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Sango, come here. Do you notice anything strange about Kagome?" He asked Sango as she walked over to her while Shippo took over feeding InuYasha the potion. Without a word Sango kneeled down and looked at Kagome before frowning and grabbing her hand. Suddenly she slapped her neck and looked down at the palm of her hand to see a small crushed flea.

"Myoga," Sango stated blandly staring at her hand as the small flea jumped up.

"Terribly sorry Miss Sango." Myoga told the unbelieving girl as Shippo and the others looked at him.

"Myoga, do you know what is going on?" Miroku asked the flea as it jumped off of Sango's hand to land on InuYasha's nose, after looking at the sleeping boy for a minute he turned his attention over to the small girl near him.

"Hmm...curious...Monk can you move the two closer?" Myoga asked the monk who immediately complied, lifting Kagome's still form to lay beside the small boy who was sweating and grimacing, soft whimpers escaping him every few seconds, in his sleep. After a minute both seemed to relax slightly and Kagome turned on her side as InuYasha moved his hand across her in a half hug. At the sight Miroku and Sango shared a look each with a small smile on their faces as one thought to use blackmail while the other simply thought it was cute.

"Hey, Miroku, is it just me or do they look better now?" Shippo asked kneeling down to look at both before looking over at the monk to see him holding an angry Sango in his lap, one hand over her mouth and the other holding her in place as she tried to squirm out of his grip her face no longer a quiet happy look but instead a bright angry red.

"Yes, I think they do." Miroku said calmly, seeming unfazed by the red faced and squirming girl in his arms. Shippo and Souta both sweat dropped at the sight before looking over at their two sleeping companions, both of whom seemed relaxed.

"I think we should get some sleep," Souta said yawning as the danger seemed to have passed. Mumbling a good night to the others he laid down beside Shippo, who was in Kagome's sleeping bag and was quickly asleep.

"Sango," Miroku said quietly causing the upset girl to pause and look up at him as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"What do you think happened?" Miroku asked not taking his eyes away from the two in front of him.

"I don't know, but something tells me we'll find out soon." Sango told him before squeaking in surprise as he laid down, still holding onto her.

"You pervert! Let me go!" Sango hissed but Miroku ignored her, pretending to be asleep as he held the tiny demon slayer close to him. After a few minutes of struggling she sighed in frustration and eventually fell asleep in his arms not noticing that he was still awake.

"_Something tells me our troubles have just grown._" Miroku thought before drifting off to sleep. In the outskirts of the village a demon sat finishing off the flesh of a young woman, the bones of a few other unlucky villagers lay near him along with a small pool of blood and clothing.

"I must have more!" The demon said in a hoarse voice as he stared into the village, his hands glowing with a dark aura. He knew his prey was near and that he could not get it yet. Oh but he was a patient demon, unless he smelled human blood, patience was how he became so powerful while the rest of his kind continued to ravage the land and die quickly. He would wait for them to leave the village tomorrow and attack them when they're at their most vulnerable, but he must be careful. The monk that found his prey would not let them out of his sight so easily and the demon two tail with him would prove to be a formidable opponent. Yes he would enjoy this but first he must be patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**~Light~** I do not own InuYasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you again for your help monk," an elder of the village said bowing to Miroku as he and the others prepared to leave.

"It was no problem," Miroku said kindly before motioning for Souta to begin walking with the others. As they walked Miroku looked over at Kirara, who was currently carrying a sleepy Shippo and girls, InuYasha refused to ride on her saying he could keep up.

"InuYasha," Miroku called out looking behind him to see the smaller boy struggling to keep up with the sword clenched in his hands.

"Don't," InuYasha snapped in a childish voice. Miroku sighed and looked over at Souta who was looking back at the boy with a thoughtful look. They continued on in silence for a while finally stopping when the sun was high, Shippo and the girls having woke up completely a few minutes after they started traveling and had walked, or in their case jogged, with the group.

"Here's some ramen InuYasha, be careful it's hot." Souta said passing the small boy a half filled cup of Ramen carefully.

"How come there's only half?" InuYasha asked staring down at the cup then glaring at Souta who was currently passing Kagome and Sango half filled cups of ramen as well.

"Eat what you have and if you're still hungry you can have more," Souta said giving a stern look to InuYasha before he passed a bowl to Shippo who finished it off in a matter of minutes. InuYasha sat there quietly before tilting the small bowl back and trying to drink the noodles only to jerk backwards as the hot noodles hit his face burning him.

"OW!" He yelled dropping the bowl and grabbing his face pulling hot noodles off as fast as his little hands could.

"You okay InuYasha?" Kagome asked as Shippo and the other boys laughed hysterically. InuYasha glared at them before jumping to his feet and punching Shippo on the head causing the boy to stop and look at InuYasha with a strange look.

"That didn't hurt," Shippo said a slightly amazed look on his face before it turned evil and he jumped on the poor _hanyo_ and began punching him on the head again until the poor boy was curled up in a tight red ball his little droopy dog ears laid flat against his head with his tiny hands placed above them.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as Sango got up and walked over to the younger boy who was now her size and pushing him down onto the ground.

"Don't hurt him," Sango said threateningly as Kagome rushed over to InuYasha who was sitting up and holding his head sniffling.

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Kagome asked gently and tried to reach out to him only to have him jerk away and get up, his back to them.

"I'm going off on my own, I'll catch up later." InuYasha said his voice tight before running as fast as his little legs could carry him into the forest. Everyone sat in silence for a minute as Kagome grabbed the bottom hem of her green and white shirt.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked the girl as she stood up with a look of worry.

"I'm going to get InuYasha, I'll be back later." Kagome said softly and began to run after the vanished boy, her worry growing as she ran after him.

"Sango, why don't we practice fighting?" Miroku asked after twenty minutes of tense silence. Sango looked at him strangely before getting up and dusting off her purple tunic.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Shippo asked setting next to Souta, both we're watching the two begin to spar. Well it was really Sango hitting Miroku who dodged with ease until he accidentally hit her on the neck with his staff and Sango collapsed on the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as she crumpled to the ground with a look of pain. Souta and Shippo both jumped up and did the same having seen her get hit by mistake. When they reached her she was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked as Miroku carefully lifted the smaller girl up and held her against his chest guilt written plainly on his features.

"I'm such an idiot! Sango are you alright?" Miroku asked the girl as her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him in a daze.

"Yeah, what was that?" She asked as she placed a hand on the back of her neck where a red mark was quickly turning into a bruise.

"I accidentally hit you with my staff as I turned to block you when you ran past me." Miroku explained as he stood up and carried the girl back to their gear.

"But that shouldn't have knocked me unconscious," Sango said carefully sitting up. The small group was silent for a few minutes before Shippo jumped up.

"That's it!" He yelled causing the others to jump slightly.

"What's it?" Souta asked the young kitsune who was grinning wildly.

"With Sango and the others like they are they don't have as much strength as when they're big. That's why Sango got hurt and InuYasha couldn't hurt me." Shippo explained just as a scream ripped through the air.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled jumping to his feet and running into the trees closely followed by the others. Souta could almost swear his heart stopped when they found the two. InuYasha was hanging from a black demon's grip trying his best to fight it as blood ran down the side of his face and Kagome was pinned under the demon's other hand that he was slowly pressing into the ground, crushing her beneath his weight.

"Let them go demon or die!" Miroku said just as Souta charged forward wildly. The demon seemed to smile before lazily throwing the weak and bloody InuYasha at him sending them both backwards.

"Miroku...shards!" Kagome gasped out frantically as the demon continued to crush her with a manic look in his eye. Miroku nodded quickly slipping his rosary beads back onto his cursed hand as Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and grew into her large demon form.

"Hmm," the demon drawled out casually looking at them all before smiling crookedly and flinging his free hand out sending several small black dots flying towards them.

"Transform!" Shippo yelled transforming into a shield and protecting them. "Ow ow ow!" He yelled tears in his eyes as he continued to block the onslaught.

"Thanks Shippo, now it's my turn. Holy Sutras!" Miroku yelled as Shippo turned back into his usual self and fell to the ground.

"ARGH!" The demon cried as the sutras hit him. When the smoke from where the sutras hit cleared everyone was shocked and surprised to see holes that they could see through slowly sealing themselves until nothing was there.

"How?" Souta whispered shocked from what he had seen.

"It's the shards. Souta, how well can you fight?" Miroku asked as Sango carefully gathered up large stones and climbed up onto Kirara back.

"Me?" Souta asked pointing at himself in confusion before looking at the others who were prepared to fight. "I've never fought anything except a cold but I'm willing to try." Souta said earning a nod from Miroku just as the demon charged at them.

"Sango! Shippo! Work together as best as you can! Souta! Stay near me and avoid getting hit at all times!" Miroku yelled as they all charged to meet the demon halfway.

"Shippo get Kagome and move her out of the way!" Sango yelled pelting the demon with rocks from above as Kirara hit it with fire.

"On it!" Shippo yelled dive bombing toward Kagome who lay still. With expert ease he landed beside her on his feet and quickly moved her over to InuYasha who was slowly shaking his head back and forth his eyes losing their glazed look.

"Shippo?" InuYasha asked the demon weakly as he laid Kagome beside him.

"Stay here InuYasha," Shippo said in a commanding tone before running back to the fight.

"Like hell I'm staying here," InuYasha growled and painfully got to his feet panting. He glared at the demon fighting his friends and watched as Souta was knocked down then Sango.

"Hey demon!" InuYasha yelled standing upright and getting the demon's attention. "Give us those jewels shards and maybe we'll let you live." InuYasha said cockily making the demon laugh.

"You will all fail and be my prey!" The demon said ticking InuYasha off, so carefully InuYasha dipped his claws into the wounds on his side and looked at the distracted demon fighting his friends.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" InuYasha screamed sending the blades at the demon allowing Shippo and Souta to attack it's weaker points as it became distracted at the attack flying at it.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered weakly causing the weak _hanyo_'s ears to twitch and turn to her. "The shards are in his hands." Kagome told him and slowly got up ignoring his command to stay down. The demon seeing them laughed and attempted to get them only to be blocked by something.

"Don't you dare! We're your opponents right now!" Souta yelled not noticing the strange faint glow surrounding him as he held onto the demon's hand.

"Souta!" Sango and Shippo yelled distracting Miroku a little a he threw a set sutras at the demon causing a few to go wide.

"Damn it!" Miroku cursed and reached for more only to find he was out. '_How am I supposed to fight now? I can't use my wind tunnel because of Souta and I'm out of sutras. If this battle doesn't end soon we're done for._' Miroku thought as he grabbed his staff and began to beat the demon with it.

"His hands! They're in his hands!" Kagome screamed before falling onto the _hanyo_ beneath her surprising him at the sudden weight on him. Carefully he pulled her onto his back and began moving towards the trees. As he started moving he heard a faint growl followed by a familiar smell, slowly his turned his head, his little ears twitching frantically.

"Miroku! Cut his hands!" Souta yelled his arms wrapped around the demon's right hand. The demon realizing what was about to happen tried to pull away and throw Souta but for some reason the boy held him firm, the faint glow growing brighter around his arms before a snap filled the clearing and the demon screamed in agony. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Souta, and Kirara all stared in shock as both of the demon's hands landed in front of them and a glowing green line attacked the demon without mercy.

"Miroku! The shards!" Sango yelled and Miroku swung his staff down on the hands, cutting them open to reveal the jewel shards.

"I can't touch them, we need Kagome!" Miroku said as just as Souta came forward and easily grabbed the shards wincing before dashing over to his unconscious sister and _hanyo_ who was staring at the someone with a look of total shock and anger.

'_I hope this works!_' Souta yelled silently and placed the shards in Kagome's hand. A second later the glow around the jewels and around Souta changed and vanished leaving pure shards and a slightly confused group behind.

"That was pitiful," someone said causing everyone to turn to see who was there and why they had helped them defeat the demon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**~Light~** I do not own InuYasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Enjoy!

* * *

_"That was pitiful," someone said causing everyone to turn to see who was there and why they had helped them defeat the demon. _

"Sesshoumaru..." InuYasha growled weakly at his older half brother as the group watched.

"To rely on humans to help you, even in the state you're in now you should have easily handled this demon." Sesshoumaru said coolly while his brother moved in front of Kagome protectively.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru." Miroku asked loudly drawing the demon's attention over to him as Kirara landed behind him and transformed into her little form. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, instead he turned to leave.

"I suggest you watch them Monk." Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder before walking away into the trees.

"_Why did he say that?_" Miroku silently questioned as he walked over to Kagome and InuYasha who were being lifted up by Souta onto Kirara's back without a sound coming from either.

"Come on, how far is Lady Keada's village Miroku?" Sango asked as she stared at the weak duo.

"If we walk it'll be at least three days. If we fly a day at most," Miroku said after some thought and carefully removed a small whistle.

"Souta, I suggest you run and get our packs. Shippo, do you think you can fly for that long?" Miroku asked the small kitsune as Souta rushed off.

"I can try," Shippo told him nervously earning a nod from Miroku as he placed the whistle back inside his robe and walked over to Sango who was standing beside Kirara, absentmindedly stroking her fur.

"Sango, do you think Kirara can carry you and I as well as InuYasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked the demon slayer pulling her away from her thoughts. Sango looked up at him and after a minute nodded before looking over at Shippo just as Souta came into view.

"Shippo I want you and Souta to follow us to Lady Keada's village." Miroku told the two as Souta set his and Kagome's bags down while lifting Sango up onto Kirara and getting on behind her.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Souta said as Kirara jumped into the sky and took off towards the village quickly leaving them in the dust.

"Come on Shippo, let's get going." Souta said putting the bags on his back as Shippo transformed into a bubble and let Souta hop on.

"_This place is crazier than the history books say._" Souta thought as Shippo flew after the others as fast as he could.

...

"Naraku, you called?" Kagura asked as she approached the half demon with Kiki close behind.

"Yes, I want you to kidnap the demon slayer and InuYasha's wench." Naraku said with a cold smile looking down at Kiki who now cowered behind Kagura.

"Alright," Kagura said opening her fan to hide a smile before turning and walking away with Kiki close behind her until Naraku grabbed her from behind.

"Mommy!" Kiki screamed causing Kagura to spin around with her fan raised to attack.

"Do you feel an attachment to this child, Kagura?" Naraku smirked holding the struggling girl in the air with one of his many limbs before squeezing her neck slightly making her gasp and struggle even more.

"Put her down!" Kagura said menacingly making Naraku's smirk widen before he threw the struggling child at Kagura forcing her to catch her in her arms thus distracting her from him long enough for him to step closer.

"Remember, betray me and she will die in front of you...slowly enough that her screams will last." Naraku whispered into the demon's ear as she held the crying girl before he pushed her backwards and walking away.

"_Naraku! When I betray you you will not know it's me!_" Kagura silently screamed at the vanishing hanyo before looking down at Kiki, who clutched her kimono in her fists as she hiccuped weakly.

"Mommy, it hurts," she whispered hoarsely as Kagura looked at her neck where a bruise was already forming where Naraku had held her.

"It's alright, come on let's go." Kagura whispered settling the small girl on her chest before walking towards a large window and pulling out a feather to fly away on. She felt Kiki lay her head down on her shoulder as she sat down on the feather and sighed with a mix of relief and regret.

"_Well, it seems part of Naraku's plan has worked. I've grown attached to the child._" Kagura thought as she flew away from Naraku's current castle in search of InuYasha and his group. She did not notice the hell wasps behind her or see them carrying Kohaku as she flew.

...

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned!" Jaken yelled running over to the Lord as he approached leaving Rin behind on Ah-un as he did.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled happily sliding off of the two-headed dragon and running towards him. After a minute she caught up with him and tackled his legs, hugging him tightly before looking up at him with a smile."How was your trip, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked him as he stared down at her with the faintest traces of a smile as Jaken yelled at Rin for hugging him.

"Rin! Get off of my Lord!" Jaken yelled at her until Sesshoumaru kicked him over with a frown making Rin laugh as he looked up to see Kirara and Shippo in the distance flying towards Lady Keade's village.

"Jaken, fetch Ah-un. There is something I must find and quickly." Sesshoumaru said making Jaken jump to his feet and bow to him before running towards Ah-un, the staff bouncing up and down wildly in his grip."Rin, do you remember the way to the village of Priestess Keade?" Sesshoumaru asked the small girl who nodded up at him as Jaken came running back with Ah-un.

"Jaken, take Rin to Priestess Keade's village. I will meet you there." Sesshoumaru said before turning and walking away across the field of flowers before vanishing amoung the trees once more.

"Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru is worried about something?" Rin asked the imp as she climbed onto Ah-un's back behind him.

"My Lord has nothing to worry about, now let's go." Jaken snapped proudly before flicking the reins holding Ah-un forcing him to take off towards the village.


End file.
